


Fiancée

by tinkerbelllouie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feminine Harry, First Date, Fluff, M/M, kind of?
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbelllouie/pseuds/tinkerbelllouie
Summary: Podwójna randka i jedno (drobne) nieporozumienie.Oraz Niall, jako najlepszy kierowca Ubera w mieście.





	Fiancée

Po skończonym treningu Harry stanął w jednym miejscu i przez długą chwilę tak trwał. Stał przed lustrem na tyle wysokim, że obejmowało całą jego sylwetkę i na tyle szerokim, aby oparte o ścianę z lekkim nachyleniem, jeszcze bardziej go wysmukliło. Długie nogi w odbiciu wydawały się być jeszcze dłuższe („i seksowniejsze” dodał w myślach mężczyzna), dumnie wypięta klatka piersiowa zroszona kropelkami potu unosiła się i opadała wraz z każdym kolejnym oddechem, a pojedyncze, niesforne kosmyki włosów przyklejone były do jego czoła. Odgarnął je ręką, związał w wysoką kitkę i odwrócił się z gracją na pięcie. Łazienka była teraz jego zbawieniem, potrzebował wziąć kąpiel z bąbelkami. W głowie już wyobrażał sobie, jak pięknie będzie wyglądać woda, kiedy zanurzy w niej nową kulę, którą niedawno zakupił w Lush. Naprawdę nie mógł się doczekać, aż jego skóra zostanie pokryta mieniącym się na wiele barw brokatem.  
Harry nie był narcystyczny (może troszkę), ale nie był też nieśmiały. Wiedział, kiedy wyglądał dobrze i co sprawia, że wszystkim wokół uginają się kolana. Był pewnym siebie mężczyzną, który być może odrobinę ponad przeciętną przekraczał tygodniowy czas przeglądania się w lustrze, ale on po prostu lubił upewniać się, że prezentuje się doskonale. Słowo „wystarczająco” nie istniało w jego słowniku. Nie dlatego, że dbał o każdy szczegół do tak maniakalnego stopnia. Nie, nie. On najzwyczajniej w świecie za sprawą jakiejś nieznanej nikomu magii wyglądał dobrze zawsze i we wszystkim.  
I dlatego ludzie z reguły brali go za mężczyznę z zadartym nosem i głową uniesioną zbyt wysoko, który zwraca uwagę tylko na swoje krzykliwe „ja”, co oczywiście odbiegało dalece od jego prawdziwej osobowości, którą niestety niewielu potencjalnych przyszłych życiowych partnerów potrafiło docenić.  
Na przekór wszystkiego, los kpił ostatnimi czasy z niego na każdym kroku. Każde miłosne uniesienie, a liczymy ich trzy w przeciągu ostatniego roku, kończyło się usuwaniem folderu (nazwanego imieniem wybranka i ikonką dwóch różowych serduszek) z setką słodkich zdjęć i zmianą ekranu blokady. W porządku. Harry był tym typem niepoprawnego romantyka, który oddawał się w całości, ufał od samego początku i obsypywał partnerów nie tylko komplementami, ale również prezentami. Najczęściej były to kwiaty, czasami pojedyncze, czasami bukiety – to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia – ważne, że były to kwiaty, które zawsze wybierał niezwykle starannie z myślą o danym mężczyźnie, o jego samopoczuciu danego dnia i okazji. Prawdą było, że Harry w teorii nie miał sobie nic do zarzucenia, zupełnie nic. Robił tak, jak należy. Nigdy nie oszukiwał w swoich uczuciach, nie zmuszał się do niczego, nie grał, nie tworzył niepotrzebnych kłótni. Za to zawsze starał się iść na ugodę, zawsze otaczał troską i ciepłem, którym wręcz emanował. I może właśnie dlatego parzył się za każdym razem, może to jego własne ciepło i gorąc uczuć sprawiały największy ból? Może o to w tym wszystkim chodziło; może on po prostu dawał od siebie za dużo?  
Jednak nie potrafił inaczej. Kochał całym sobą. I później rozpaczał całym sobą, gdy kolejny facet okazał się być dupkiem. Harry był już zmęczony tą powtarzającą się w kółko i w kółko gadką: „zostaniemy przyjaciółmi?”. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał tej przyjaźni, bo chciał; bo Harry'emu strasznie ciężko było wyobrazić sobie życie bez osoby, która była mu najbliższa w danym okresie i której powierzał wszystko; której ufał. A dlatego, że podświadomie wiedział, że za tymi słowa nie stoi nic, za tymi słowami jest pustka, której otoczka ma za zadanie jedynie złagodzenie danej sytuacji. Och, jak naiwny nasz bohater był, wierząc za każdym razem, że te przyjaźnie będą utrzymane i pielęgnowane. Ale cóż, dorosły mężczyzna nie powinien był tłumić w sobie rozczarowań tego typu. Miał dwadzieścia cztery lata, na litość boską.  
Zsunął z pośladków krótkie spodenki, w których biegał na bieżni i po raz kolejny spojrzał w lustro. Tym razem w to lustro umieszczone prostopadle do ściany, zrobionej ze szklanych, mlecznych sześcianów. Ono również obejmowało jego całą sylwetkę i Harry nie potrafił pohamować się przed wypięciem swoich krągłości i klepnięciem w tyłek.  
Otworzył aplikację Spotify na swoim złoto-różowym smartfonie i szybko wyszukał odpowiednią playlistę. W łazience rozbrzmiał głos Shani Twain (w piosence „Man! I feel lika a woman”), podczas gdy mężczyzna odkręcił kurki i tańczącym krokiem wrócił z powrotem do salonu, aby przygotować odpowiedni zestaw ubrań na swoją dzisiejszą randkę.  
Szykowała mu się randka, na którą był podekscytowany z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: dawno nie był na żadnej randce, po drugie: zaprosił go ten przystojny kolega z pracy, Mitchell.  
Och, Mitch był po prostu przystojnym i intrygującym mężczyzną o ciemnych brązowych, zawsze zaczesanych do tylu włosach, których końcówki zakręcały się niesfornie. Harry niejednokrotnie gubił się w jego piwnych oczach, kiedy ten posyłał mu to swoje spojrzenie pod tytułem „Styles, twoje żarty są straszne”, które niosło za sobą słaby uśmiech i przewrócenie oczami.  
Ich relacja w pracy nie kończyła się tylko na „cześć, co u ciebie?”, co to to nie. Przez to, że często wykonywali razem projekty - z racji tego, że Harry miał głowę do haseł reklamowych, a Mitch do grafiki, która potrafiła je idealnie oddać – ich więzy się dość zacieśniły i wydawało się, że żaden z nich nie miał z tym problemu. Doszło do tego, że nawet koledzy i koleżanki z pracy zaczęli między sobą plotkować. Dlatego nie mógł się już doczekać, czuł, że z nim będzie się dobrze bawić, mimo że miała to być podwójna randka i nie miał pojęcia, kto będzie tą drugą parą. Ufał jednak, że znajomi Mitcha nie mogli być beznadziejnymi ludźmi.  
Jednak nim nawet nas na niej jeszcze nie ma - do rzeczy. Harry wyciągnął z szafy jedwabną koszulę w błękitnym kolorze nieba o poranku i czarne, obcisłe spodnie z wysokim stanem (tak, kupił je na dziale damskim, przez co sięgały do jego kostek).  
Przygotował też komplet świeżej bielizny i dopiero, gdy miał wszystko gotowe, wszedł do łazienki ponownie, zakręcił kurki i zanim wszedł do wanny pełnej ciepłej, kojącej wody, wrzucił do niej pastelową, różową kulę. Brokat pojawił się na tafli wody w ciągu kilku sekund.

*  
Był gotowy do wyjścia, ubrany, wszystkie guziki zostały zapięte – i te od spodni, i te od koszuli, co było dość wątpliwe w sytuacji Harry'ego. Cóż, ten mężczyzna uwielbiał nosić koszule rozpięte niemal do połowy i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Jednak tym razem zrezygnował z tego na rzecz cienkiej, aksamitnej, czarnej kokardki przewiązanej wokół jego szyi pod kołnierzykiem. Tego wieczoru było dość chłodno, więc nim zamknął za sobą drzwi od mieszkania, chwycił w rękę bomberkę z czarnej ekoskóry i z uśmiechem na ustach i nadzieją na cudowne spotkanie wreszcie ruszył przed siebie. Na tyle mądrze postąpił, że zamówił wcześniej Ubera, który czekał już przed kamienicą, więc Harry wślizgnął się na tylne siedzenie i puścił oczko, uchwyciwszy wzrok znajomego kierowcy w lusterku.  
\- Niall, miło cię widzieć.  
\- Gdzie się wybieramy, Styles?  
\- Na randkę – uśmiechnął się – Nie spotkanie biznesowe tym razem, choć wiem, że pewnie to podejrzewałeś.  
Niall parsknął pod nosem, włączywszy się do ruchu.  
\- Masz mnie.  
Harry zapiął pasy, jak przystało na odpowiedzialną osobę, którą był i wyciszył telefon. Naprawdę nie chciał, aby ktokolwiek, nawet jego własna matka, miałby mu przeszkodzić w randce z Mitchem.  
\- Kim jest ten szczęściarz? - zagadnął kierowca, posyłając mu przelotne spojrzenie.  
\- Kolega z pracy. Mitchell. Mitchell Rowland – powiedział jego imię i nazwisko, przedstawiając go tak jakby był co najmniej realnym Bondem. Tajemniczym, seksownym agentem specjalnym. Rzeczywistość oczywiście wyglądała inaczej, Mitch był właściwie dość przeciętnym mężczyzną. - Pracujemy często razem, wychodzimy razem na lunch. Cóż, czas spróbować przenieść to na kolejny level.  
\- Powodzenia, stary.  
Choć Niall mógł brzmieć odrobinę prześmiewczo, Harry wiedział, że to tylko droczenie się z jego strony. Zdążył poznać go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że jest miłym i zabawnym gościem.  
W ciągu tych kolejnych trzydziestu minut drogi zdążyło się rozpadać na tyle, że włączenie wycieraczek było koniecznością, co niestety nie zwiastowało niczego dobrego. Uśmiech bruneta zrzedł, bo nienawidził, gdy padało, a on był poza domem. Co innego, kiedy siedział w swoim mieszkanku na drugim piętrze kamienicy i oglądał szary świat za oknem, przechodniów i skaczące po kałużach dzieci. Czuł się wtedy, jakby grał w teledysku do jakiejś wolnej, ckliwej ballady o pierwszej miłości albo zdradzie. Czasami naprawdę to robił, co skrywał jako swoją słodką tajemnicę. Jego ulubionym repertuarem była (poznana już przez nas) Shania Twain i jej „You're still the one”.  
Jednak niestety, nie tym razem. W tym momencie myślał tylko o tym, aby jak najszybciej zdążyć przejść z parkingu do restauracji, żeby nie zmoknąć i zrobić jak najlepsze wrażenie na czekającym na niego Mitchu.  
Zapłacił pospiesznie kartą za przejażdżkę, podziękował Niallowi, życzył miłego wieczoru i wyskoczył z pojazdu, prędko dobiegając do drzwi wejściowych. Przekroczywszy próg, strzepnął krople deszczu, które zdążyły osadzić się na jego kurtce.  
\- Idealnie.- mruknął do siebie nieco sarkastycznie i podniósł głowę, aby rozejrzeć się po holu. Był dość zaskoczony tym eleganckim wnętrzem, bo choć doskonale wiedział, że restauracja znajduje się w czterogwiazdkowym hotelu, z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie spodziewał się, że również ta restauracja urządzona była z takim smakiem. Dębowa podłoga była tak wypolerowana, że przez przez głowę błysnęła mu nawet myśl zjedzenia prosto z niej kolacji. Ale w porządku, szybko przywykł do wysokiego standardu i przydział poważną minę, pozbywszy się jeszcze szybciej tej dziwnej, nawet jak na niego, myśli.  
Jego uwagę przykuł na moment mężczyzna, szatyn, stojący przed łazienkami. Nerwowo bujał się z nogi na nogę, a gdy mówimy już o jego nogach, miał na sobie wąskie, łososiowe spodnie, odsłaniające jego kostki. Harry pomyślał, że wyglądały na nim dobrze, a wraz z kremową koszulą wpuszczoną w nie i czarną, casualową marynarką outfit ten prezentował się wręcz bajecznie.  
Nasz bohater miał w zwyczaju uśmiechać się do obcych mu ludzi tak o, bez żadnego konkretnego powodu, bo po prostu lubił i uważał, że to miłe; bo wychodził z założenia, że ktoś może mieć gorszy dzień, a taki prosty, niewielki gest może zmienić coś o chociaż odrobinkę.  
Cóż, ten szatyn, niewiele niższy od niego, był też trochę w jego typie i musiał przed sobą przyznać, że również to właśnie sprawiło, że nie mógł przejść obok niego zupełnie obojętnie. Jednak mimo ciepłego uśmiechu, który mu posłał, w odpowiedzi ten zmierzył go chłodnym spojrzeniem i odwrócił bokiem. Bądź co bądź, jego mina nie wyrażała niczego miłego. Próbował najwyraźniej dodzwonić się do kogoś, biorąc pod uwagę, że cały ten czas miał telefon przy uchu, a usta zaciśnięte były w wąską linię.  
„Uh, cokolwiek”, pomyślał Harry i stanął przed kierownikiem sali.  
\- Dobry wieczór, ma pan rezerwację? - zapytał nadzwyczaj uprzejmym tonem mężczyzna w eleganckim, czarnym garniturze.  
Styles stanął na palcach, aby wyjrzeć zza mężczyzny i rozejrzał się po sali. Nie widział swojej randki, więc doszedł do wniosku, że albo on był za wcześnie, albo Mitch i druga para byli spóźnieni. Chyba, że jego kolega umówił ich z jakąś heteroseksualną parą, bo tylko takie siedziały przy stolikach.  
\- Rezerwacja na nazwisko Rowland, mój partner Mitchell zarezerwował stolik na cztery osoby. To nasza podwójna randka – odpowiedział wesoło i dodał szybko – Teoretycznie jeszcze nie partner. – wytłumaczył i zakończył cichym, nieśmiałym - Dobry wieczór.  
Mężczyzna wędrował wzrokiem po liście, aż w końcu zatrzymał palec przy nazwisku Rowland i odsunął się od kontuaru.  
\- Proszę za mną.  
Harry pokierował się za nim, obracając raz albo dwa za siebie z nadzieją na zobaczenie swoich towarzyszy. Nikogo jednak nie zauważył, więc bez słowa usiadł przy nakrytym stoliku.  
Usiadłszy tyłem do wejścia, wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni spodni i sprawdził, czy aby na pewno nie dostał żadnej wiadomości. Widząc, że do dwudziestej zostało jeszcze kilka minut, odetchnął cicho z ulgą i zdecydował się ostatni raz przejrzeć swój profil na Instagramie.  
Kelner w międzyczasie przyniósł od razu cztery karty menu i dzbanek wody z cytryną. Harry oderwał się od telefonu na moment i zerknął w górę, aby podziękować mężczyźnie i w tym momencie jego uwagę przykuły też osoby wkraczające na salę. Był to Mitchell, oczywiście, i nieznajoma mu kobieta. Byli we dwójkę, co zbiło Stylesa z tropu. Dlaczego nie jest z nimi jeszcze jedna osoba? Przecież miała to być podwójna randka. Nie dał się jednak tej dekoncentracji pokonać, więc gdy tylko podeszli do stolika, on od razu wstał i ujął wyciągniętą dłoń sympatycznie wyglądającej brunetki.  
\- Witam, Mitchellu – powiedział może odrobinę zbyt poważnie, jednak oboje wiedzieli, że było to w tym momencie zamierzone. W końcu to elegancka restauracja, prawda? - Przedstawisz mnie tej pięknej damie?  
Mitch zaśmiał się pod nosem i pokręcił głową, po czym wreszcie wskazał na kobietę, a potem na Harry'ego.  
\- Skarbie – odchrząknął, kładąc dłoń w dole jej pleców – Poznaj mojego drogiego przyjaciela. Saro, to Harry. Harry, niezmiernie miło jest mi wreszcie przedstawić ci moją narzeczoną, Sarę.  
„Na-rze-czo-ną?” Harry prawie zachłysnął się własną śliną, literując to w myślach. A więc Sarah, dziewczyną, którą z jakiegoś powodu nasz bohater cały czas brał za jego młodszą siostrę, jest jego narzeczoną. Narzeczoną. Sarah to narzeczona Mitcha. Mitchell Rowland wcale nie flirtował z nim cały ten czas, ponieważ ma narzeczoną. Co on sobie myślał i wyobrażał w tej swojej główce? Dlaczego automatycznie założył, że Sarah musi być jego siostrą? Cóż, prawdopodobnie dlatego, że Mitch rzadko wspominał o Sarze, a jeśli już to robił, często łączyło się to z odebraniem jej z uniwersytetu albo zawiezieniem na próbę zespołu. Tak, Harry wiedział, że Sarah jest perkusistką i gra w zespole, ale nie wiedział, nie przyszło mu to nawet do głowy, że mogła być ona jego partnerką. Założył, że musiała być młodsza na tyle, aby być jego siostrą-studentką.  
\- Narzeczoną? Nigdy nie wspominałeś, że masz... narzeczoną – wydukał i uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, po czym cmoknął wierzch jej dłoni. Chciał w ten sposób najprawdopodobniej zakryć zażenowanie na swojej twarzy.  
Mitch zmarszczył lekko brwi, odsuwając krzesło partnerce. Sam zajął miejsce obok niej, naprzeciwko Harry'ego.  
\- Możliwe... Hmm, jesteśmy narzeczeństwem od trzech lat? - odrzekł, akcentując ostatnie słowo jak pytanie, po czym zerknął na kobietę, która zgodziła się z nim.  
\- Kwestia tego, że jesteśmy już tak przyzwyczajeni do życia razem, że zapominamy, no wiesz, o tym całym nazewnictwie.  
Sarah zachichotała. I był to bardzo uroczy i przyjazny śmiech, który Harry odwzajemnił. Dopiero kolejne pytanie sprawiło, że wrócił na Ziemię i uderzająco trafiło do niego, w jakiej niezręcznej sytuacji się znalazł.  
Może też to, że za sobą usłyszał głośne: „Możesz mnie pocałować w dupę!” z ciężkim, północnym akcentem.  
\- Gdzie twoja randka? - zagaił, niewzruszony awanturnikiem w holu, Mitchell.  
To było tak bardzo gramatycznie proste pytanie. A zarazem tak bardzo trudne, żeby na nie odpowiedzieć. Pomyślał, że gdyby właśnie w tym momencie chwycił za szklankę z wodą i się napił, da mu to co najmniej kilkanaście sekund więcej na przemyślenie (i wpierw znalezienie) wytłumaczenia. Dlatego tak też zrobił. Chwycił dzbanek i uzupełnił szklankę niemal całą, zrobił to tak gwałtownie, że trochę rozlało się poza nią, a plaster cytryny z głośnym chlustem wpadł do środka. Uniósł naczynie do pełnych, malinowych warg i upił łyk, potem kolejny i kolejny... Całą szklankę opróżnił w ciągu kilku chwil, aż poczuł stróżkę wody cieknącą wzdłuż swojej żuchwy. Już miał przełknąć, kiedy niespodziewanie poczuł czyjąś dłoń na lewym ramieniu i wystraszony tym gestem zakrztusił się, resztki wody wypluwając na talerz przed sobą.  
Mitch i Sarah odruchowo nachylili się nad stołem i wyciągnęli do niego ręce, jakby to miało w czymś pomóc.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytali równocześnie z wyraźną troską, ale i rozbawieniem wymalowanym na twarzach.  
Harry pokiwał powoli głową, za sobą usłyszał cichy chichot, więc ostatecznie odwrócił się prędko i w tym momencie całkowicie zgubił się w czasie i przestrzeni.  
„Co do cho...”  
\- Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem, słońce – zaświergotał szatyn.  
Tak, ten sam szatyn, który kilkanaście minut temu niemal zabił go tym swoim lodowatym spojrzeniem. Harry nie za bardzo wiedział, co się działo. Omiótł go powoli wzrokiem jakby upewniając się, czy na pewno widział mężczyznę z holu przed sobą, czy nie jest to jakaś halucynacja albo żart. Nie rozumiał zupełnie nic. Już dawno, naprawdę dawno nie czuł się tak zagubiony. Miał ochotę się zaśmiać.  
Mitchell ponownie sprowadził go do żywych, tym razem zadając jeszcze trudniejsze pytanie, co Harry'emu wydawało się kilka minut temu zupełnie niemożliwe.  
\- Harry? Może przedstawisz nas sobie?  
Zatem Styles odsunął się od stołu i wstał powolnie, wciąż analizując zaistniałą sytuację w głowie. Z lekko zmarszczonymi brwiami wskazał na nieznajomego, który w tym momencie wpatrywał się w niego z kącikami ust uniesionymi ku górze.  
\- Tak, tak – wymamrotał bardziej do siebie, niż do przyjaciół. Przez ani jedną sekundę nie spuszczał wzroku z twarzy mężczyzny, jednocześnie wskazując na siedzącą naprzeciwko parę - To moi przyjaciele, Mitchell i Sarah, a to... - ugryzł się w język.  
Doprawdy interesujące, z jakiego powodu to zrobił.  
\- Louis – szatyn odpowiedział za niego, po czym wyciągnął w stronę Rowlandów dłoń, na co Harry wypuścił powietrze z ulgą. Miał wrażenie, że zrobił to tak głośno, iż zwrócił tym uwagę każdego z nich. Starał się tym jednak nie przejmować, ale (wciąż) lekko zdezorientowany podał świeżo poznanemu Louisowi dłoń. Ku jego zaskoczeniu (jakby nie odczuwał tego już wystarczająco dużo tego wieczoru), mężczyzna zniszczył przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, kładąc dłonie na jego ramionach i obdarzając go subtelnym pocałunkiem w policzek.  
„Och tak, w końcu to randka” - przeszło mu przez głowę - „Byłoby idiotycznie podać sobie dłoń, jakbyśmy się, do cholery, nie znali. Może dlatego, że się, do cholery, nie znamy”.  
\- Musiałem wykonać jeszcze jeden telefon do pracy, żeby mieć pewność, że na pewno już nikt nam w kolacji nie przeszkodzi – wytłumaczył Louis. Kłamstwo z jego ust wybrzmiało nadzwyczaj lekko. Ponieważ to było kłamstwo, prawda?  
Czy to na pewno nie „ukryta kamera”? Dlaczego ten człowiek mówi do niego tak, jakby byli co najmniej po etapie randkowym?  
„Dlaczego on tu...? Skąd on się...?”, Harry miał zdecydowanie zbyt dużo pytań i jego głowa zaczynała pękać. Postanowił jednak nie wpadać w panikę, a brnąć w to przedstawienie, więc gdy ponownie wszyscy już, całą czwórką, zasiedli do stolika i każdy z nich schował nos w swojej karcie menu, Harry niby tylko do Louisa (ale żeby stworzyć pozory) zagadnął cicho:  
\- Jak było w pracy, kochanie? - zaakcentował specjalnie ostatnie słowo.  
Szatyn westchnął teatralnie, niby cierpiąco, a następnie pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową.  
\- Pamiętasz, gdy kilka dni temu wspominałem o tym kontrahencie z Japonii? - automatycznie podwyższył odrobinę głos, skupiając tym sposobem na sobie nie tylko uwagę Harry'ego, ale również reszty. Jego spojrzenie jednak obejmowało tylko i wyłącznie Harry'ego - Ten Onodera, który tak kręcił nosem na nasze warunki. Otóż wyobraź sobie, mój drogi – uniósł w powietrze jedną dłoń i żwawo nią gestykulował - że po raz trzeci już odesłał nam umowę z poprawkami i zagroził, że to jego ostatnia oferta. Jestem naprawdę nim zmęczony, jak, poważnie. Poważnie mam dość – mówiąc to odrobinę zapędził się z emocjami do tego stopnia, że Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy on mówi prawdę, czy zmyśla. Skończył wywód, wypuszczając dramatycznie powietrze z płuc i kładąc tą uniesioną przed chwilą dłoń na ramieniu „partnera”. Brzmiał niesamowicie wiarygodnie, co tylko utwierdziło Stylesa w przekonaniu, że na dziewięćdziesiąt procent był w „ukrytej kamerze” i zaraz ktoś wyskoczy zza tej wielkiej doniczkowej palmy w kącie sali i krzyknie: „to tylko żart, stary!”, a on uda, że bawi się w najlepsze, złapie się za brzuch i roześmieje takim śmiechem, którego brytyjska telewizja usłyszeć jeszcze nie miała okazji.  
\- Wierzę, Louis – zgodził się z nim i podzielił westchnięcie – Na co masz ochotę? Ja chyba na przystawkę wezmę ravioli z kra...  
\- … z krabem.  
Weszli sobie w słowo, wymieniając to samo danie, co wywołało mimowolny uśmiech na twarzach obydwu mężczyzn.  
\- Główne danie? - Louis zrobił pauzę, przelatując menu jeszcze raz spojrzeniem. – Coś proponujesz?  
Ta uniesiona niewinnie brew i zakleszczona w zębach dolna warga sprawiły, że Harry odczuł niespodziewaną suchość w gardle. Ten mężczyzna najwyraźniej dobrze się bawił, w to nasz bohater nie śmiał nawet wątpić.  
\- Może... - odparł, wpatrując się w jego błękitne, iskrzące oczy – Wybierz coś dla nas? Ja zaraz wracam.  
\- Wino, kochanie? - usłyszał i kiedy wstawał, poczuł jego dłoń na swoim szczupłym nadgarstku – Ja prowadzę.  
Z ust Harry'emu wyrwało się ciche „och”. Przez moment zastanawiał się, czy powinien pić czy nie. Miał wielką ochotę na wino (lepiej byłoby zadać pytanie, kiedy tej ochoty nie miał), ale czuł, że to nieodpowiedzialne. Nie znał tego faceta, nie wiedział (cały czas), co się działo.  
\- Woda będzie w porządku na razie.  
Zauważył, jak Mitchell przygląda im się, szczególnie jemu z nieco ściągniętymi brwiami.  
„Czy on już mnie przejrzał?”.  
Nie miał pojęcia, czy szatyn zrozumie ten sygnał, ale mimo to potarł kciukiem jego plecy i zwróciwszy tym na siebie uwagę, posłał mu oczko. W drodze do łazienki, minął się z kelnerem. Zapomniał wspomnieć o swoim uczuleniu na orzechy, cóż, modlił się w duchu, że Louis nic z nimi nie wybierze.  
Kroczył w jedną i w drugą po zamkniętym pomieszczeniu i czekał. Zdążył już skorzystać z toalety i umyć ręce, minęło co najmniej pięć minut, a nieznajomy Louis wciąż się nie pokazywał.  
Wrócić, nie wrócić? Czy może w ogóle wyjść i zignorować ich wszystkich? Ta randka i tak zapowiadała się na porażkę.  
Westchnął, kręcąc głową. Palce ułożył na skroniach i nie mógł zrobić nic więcej, jak tylko parsknąć cicho. Jeszcze raz (chyba już setny) analizował przebieg wydarzeń.  
1\. Umówił się z Mitchem na podwójną randkę, myśląc, że to on jest JEGO randką.  
2\. Wystroił się jak stróż w Boże Ciało.  
3\. W holu spotkał mężczyznę, który próbował zabić go wzrokiem.  
4\. Pojawił się wreszcie Mitch, jego randka... Ze swoją narzeczoną.  
5\. Dowiedział się, że nie jest randką Mitcha, bo Mitch zabrał na randkę swoją narzeczoną, Sarę.  
6\. Nagle znikąd, gdy Harry został przyciśnięty do ściany i zapytany o swojego partnera, koło niego pojawił się ten sam mężczyzna, który chciał go zabić i powiedział do niego „kochanie” czy tam „słońce”. Szczegóły takie nie były w tym momencie ważne.  
7\. Mężczyzna to Louis. I zaczął udawać jego partnera, jego randkę.  
8\. Mało tego, nie zachowywał się, jakby byli na pierwszej randce. Och, nie, nie. Brzmiał, jakby byli w co najmniej dobrze prosperującym, STAŁYM związku.  
9\. Czy wspomnieliśmy już, że Harry nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kim ten cały Louis jest?  
10\. Aktualnie Harry wciąż nie miał zielonego pojęcia, kim ten cały Louis jest.  
Usłyszał, jak ktoś otwiera ciężkie drzwi od łazienki, ku jego zadowoleniu był to Louis i jego przyklejony do twarzy szeroki uśmiech.  
\- Twój „partner, ale jeszcze nie do końca” Mitchell pytał, czy dobrze się dzisiaj czujesz. Postanowiłem sprawdzić.  
Brzmiał tak pewnie siebie, że tym razem to Harry był bliski odebrania mu życia spojrzeniem.  
\- Postanowiłeś? - Harry uniósł wysoko prawą brew – O to mi właśnie chodziło, gdy pocierałem twoje plecy. Żebyś tutaj przyszedł.  
\- Co?  
\- To był znak – Styles przewrócił ostentacyjnie oczami. - I puściłem ci oczko.  
\- Co? - szatyn nie mógł powstrzymać śmiechu. - Jesteśmy jakimiś szpiegami?  
Ten człowiek działał mu na nerwy. Najpierw bezczelnie wbił się w rolę jego partnera, w ogóle go wcześniej o tym nie informując, a teraz miał czelność śmiać się w jego twarz.  
\- Dobrze, Harry. Nie denerwuj się tak – dodał uspokajająco, gdy mężczyzna złapał się za głowę i głośno wciągnął i wypuścił powietrze. - Wszystko pod kontrolą, nie?  
\- Pod kontrolą? Pod jaką kontrolą? Nie znam cię, ty nie znasz mnie – wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, wyliczając kolejno na palcach – Odgrywamy jakąś dziwną scenę? Dlaczego? Jak... Dlaczego? O co tutaj chodzi? Czy to żart? Czy ktoś cię wynajął? To nie ma sensu, Boże – jęknął wysoko – Brzmię tak idiotycznie, ale uh... - jęknął raz jeszcze nawet głośniej. - Co się tutaj dzieje?  
Szatyn wzruszył ramionami, przez dłuższą chwilę milczał i wpatrywał się w naszego bohatera, który wyglądał na tak zagubionego, że aż przez myśl przemknęło mu ciche: „jest doprawdy uroczy”. Jak przestraszony, złapany w światła reflektorów jelonek. Choć właściwie, spoglądając na jego sto osiemdziesiąt trzy centymetry wzrostu (i dodatkowe trzy lub pięć, nie zapominajmy o czarnych, brokatowych botkach na niewielkim obcasie), bardziej pasowało po prostu „jeleń”.  
Jeleniem to Harry był także tym potocznym.  
\- W porządku, Harry – podjął jeszcze jedną próbę. Tym razem podszedł bliżej i oparł się o kamienny blat tuż przy jego biodrze. - Podsłuchałem waszą rozmowę. To znaczy, oczywiście nie zrobiłem tego specjalnie. Nie znam ani ciebie, ani tym bardziej tej przeuroczej parki. Swoją drogą, jak na moje oko jesteś zdecydowanie ładniejszy od Sary. Co ten Mitchell w niej widzi? - nie potrafił odrzucić na bok swojego charakteru „śmieszka”. Jeśli jest coś, co powinniśmy wiedzieć o Louisie, to prawdopodobnie to, że jego sposobem na rozładowanie napięcia były żarty, jak widać. Chyba nawet na Harry'ego ten urok zadziałał, bo przewrócenie oczami zakończył z nieśmiałych uśmiechem, który nieudolnie próbował ukryć swoją dłonią. - Dobra, więc podsłuchałem was, słyszałem też, jak wcześniej mówiłeś temu facetowi, że Mitchell jest twoim „jeszcze nie, ale w sumie to partnerem”. I później wyszła ta dziwna sytuacja pomiędzy wami pod tytułem „Oh, nie. Masz narzeczoną?”.  
\- Wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego postanowiłeś do nas dołączyć?  
Louis otworzył usta i szukał odpowiedzi. Wyglądał przez moment, jakby zatracił się w swoich myślach. Harry za to zwrócił uwagę na jego spiętą postawę i uniesione odrobinę barki.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedział, po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru brzmiąc tak... niezręcznie, jakby się zawstydził. - Facet mnie wystawił. Byliśmy umówieni, a on się nie zjawiał, próbowałem się dodzwonić, ale odrzucał i gdy w końcu był na tyle zirytowany moim dobijaniem się i odebrał ten pieprzony telefon, raczył mi tylko oznajmić, że nie, nie ma zamiaru się dzisiaj ze mną widzieć. Jak... Chyba w ogóle nie ma zamiaru już się ze mną widzieć. Ah zresztą, nikt z moich przyjaciół go nie lubił, widocznie coś musiało w tym być.  
To go zabolało, bo zrozumiał, dlaczego wcześniej prawie padł jego ofiarą. Cóż, nie wiedział, czy Louis sobie na to zasłużył czy nie. Wiedział tylko tyle, że facet przed nim wyglądał na trochę przygnębionego, kiedy o tym opowiadał i po ludzku zrobiło mu się go przykro.  
\- To trochę chamskie, wiem – westchnął, kontynuując – Ale wiesz... wyglądasz sympatycznie? - przyznał, po czym przygryzł ponownie wargę – I oboje jesteśmy dzisiaj tak jakby wystawieni, więc pomyślałem, że... tak... - jąkał się. – że będzie... nie wiem, zabawnie?  
W milczeniu Harry skinął głową. To było dość dziwne, nie krył się z tą myślą i choć wydawało mu się to totalnie absurdalne, aby kontynuować tą randkę, te pieszczotliwe nazwy, to udawanie, że dobrze się znają i są parą, pokręcił tylko głową i mruknął ciche:  
\- Pieprzyć to – pomrukowi towarzyszył śmiech – Wracamy, kochanie?  
Louis jakby... rozpromienił się na jego propozycję. Przez moment wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa.  
\- Dobrze by było, zanim zaczną cokolwiek podejrzewać.. Nie mogą na nas czekać wiecznie, słońce.  
Louis najpierw otworzył mu drzwi, a gdy opuścili łazienkę, ostrożnie objął w pasie Harry'ego.  
\- Co takiego podejrzewać? - zaciekawiony Harry uniósł jedną brew ku górze.  
Louis w odpowiedzi puścił mu oczko i szepnął;  
\- Nie wiem, Harry. Ty mi powiedz, co moglibyśmy robić w łazience zbyt długo.  
Jego dłonie zacisnęły się na boku mężczyzny z taką subtelnością, jakby badał jego osobiste granice. Odetchnął w duchu, kiedy ten spojrzał na niego zadowolony.  
\- Mogła być kolejka – odpowiedział obojętnie, jednak po chwili zaśmiał się, bo sam nie wierzył w to, co mówił.  
\- Jesteś taki niewinny, aż mnie to wzrusza – szatyn droczył się z nim, wystawił swój język i pozwolił Harry'emu na kolejny chichot. I to nie chodziło o to, że to co powiedział, było niezwykle zabawne – och nie. Harry po prostu (choć nie miał o tym pojęcia) dawał mu się zaczarować. - Możemy udawać, że to była kolejka. Dla ciebie wszystko, Harry – mruknął, wchodząc w tą propozycję i cichutko, ledwie słyszalnie dodał: – Wiesz... Sprawiasz, że mam ochotę użyć każdego tekstu na podryw, który znam, żeby tylko cię rozbawić.  
Harry autentycznie zawstydził się na te słowa i nie mógł niestety nic na to poradzić, że kiedy podeszli do stolika, jego policzki były zaróżowione. Mitchell oczywiście musiał to zauważyć i nie omieszkał się tego przyjacielowi nie wytknąć.  
\- Harry, tak właśnie myślałem, że potrzebujesz małej pomocy – odrzekł, gdy zajęli już miejsca. Jego uniesiona brew sugerowała jedno, na co Harry przewrócił oczami.  
\- Zabawne, Mitchellu. Utknąłem w łazience, ponieważ była kolejka.  
\- Kolejka? W męskiej? - parsknął, za co Sara obdarowała go piorunującym spojrzeniem. - Co? Tylko żartuję.  
Kobieta przewróciła oczami, co zrobił też Harry. Tylko Louis, zamiast pójść w ich ślady, postanowił odwrócić uwagę od tej krótkiej wymiany zdań i sięgnął dłońmi do kołnierzyka swojego partnera na niby. Z małym uśmieszkiem na ustach, jego szczupłe palce z gracją rozwiązały aksamitną wstążkę. Mruknął pod nosem niewyraźne: „Było krzywo, słońce” i kiedy pociągał za skrzydełka kokardy, zaciskając supeł, podniósł spojrzenie, aby wychwycić błyszczące, zielone oczy Harry'ego i ujrzał w nich coś na wzór wdzięczności i zawstydzenia.  
Trochę jakby na moment wszystko wokół się zatrzymało, nasz bohater właśnie tak się poczuł, gdy tonął w jego błękitnych tęczówkach. Wokół oczu mężczyzny powstały maleńkie zmarszczki, które brunet w myślach określił mianem „czarujących” i może próbował wyprzeć to ze swojej głowy, próbował też nie zwracać uwagi na dziwnie przyjemne kołatanie w jego brzuchu i bolące od uśmiechu policzki.  
Poległ.  
*  
Ostatecznie Harry'emu towarzyszyło wino przy kolacji, ponieważ sympatyczna narzeczona jego przyjaciela, Sarah, również miała na nie ochotę, a nie chciała pić sama. Dlatego też nieutrzymujący od czasu do czasu umiarkowania w jedzeniu i piciu Styles dwa dania, około dwie godziny i niecałe trzy lampki wina później nie należał już do osób najtrzeźwiejszych, co zdawało się nie przeszkadzać ani jemu, ani jego towarzyszom, ponieważ nie był na pewno agresywny czy głośny.  
Był po prostu bardziej... „lepki”, przez co już nawet Louis stracił rachubę, ile odciśnięć tych pięknych, pełnych warg na swoim policzku naliczył. Był jednak pewny, że było ich ponad dziesięć, bo po tej liczbie zaprzestał liczenia.  
Opowiadali o różnych sytuacjach z ich życia i chcąc, nie chcąc ustalili, że są ze sobą od przeszło dwóch miesięcy, co może wydawać się być krótkim związkiem, jednak nie stoi na przeszkodzie snuciu marzeń o miesiącu miodowym w słonecznych Włoszech i adoptowaniu psa i/lub kota. Harry bardziej skłaniał się opcji „i”, choć Louis preferował raczej tą drugą, a Mitch i Sarah wierzyli, że w momencie decyzji dojdą do porozumienia. Balansowali od jednej historii do drugiej, śmiali się i obdarzali nawzajem spojrzeniami i uśmiechami, i spontanicznym dotykiem tu i tam. Czasami ręka Harry'ego lądowała na ramieniu Louisa, innym razem to dłoń szatyna spoczęła na jego udzie i choć z samego początku wydawało się to być trochę niezręczne i na każdy dotyk tego typu reagowali automatycznym pytającym wzrokiem, jakoś do tego przywykli i niedużo czasu minęło, nim poczuli się z tym dostatecznie swobodnie. Splątane palce, lekkie uszczypnięcie w bok, gdy próbował jeden drugiego zawstydzić jakąś zabawną (choć zmyśloną) historią, wybijanie wolnego rytmu na udzie partnera do melodii, którą akurat odgrywał zespół mężczyzn „grających do kotleta” - te wszystkie drobne gesty sprawiały, że Harry powoli przestał myśleć o tej randce, jako o „udawanej”.  
Było po prostu miło. Milej, niż nasz bohater mógłby sobie wyobrazić. A przypomnijmy, był na skraju załamania nerwowego, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że Mitchell (nieświadomie) go wystawił. Jednak z świeżo poznanym Louisem kolacja ta z katastrofalnej na początku zmieniła się w taką „do przeżycia”, żeby nie powiedzieć „bardzo dobrą” i przypadkiem nie schlebiać za bardzo szatynowi. Nie chcieliśmy przecież, aby mężczyzna poczuł się zbyt pewnie, a nasz bohater stał się zupełnie zależny od niego.  
\- Jak się poznaliście? - zapytała ni stąd ni zowąd Sarah, gdy kelner podał ich desery.  
\- Życzą państwo sobie coś jeszcze? - wtrącił, zabierając tym sposobem całą swoją uwagę.  
Przez ten ułamek sekundy Harry spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Louisa (a przez porozumiewawczo rozumiemy: lekko spanikowanie) i starał się najprawdopodobniej przekazać mu telepatycznie, że odpowiedź nie może brzmieć: „w pracy”.  
\- Kochanie? - Louis skinął na pusty kieliszek po winie. Harry przytaknął i po tym, jak Mitch i Sarah podziękowali kelnerowi, nie prosząc o nic więcej, mężczyzna odszedł.  
\- To, jak się poznaliście? - ponowił pytanie narzeczonej Mitch.  
\- W pracy. - odpowiedział Louis, a Harry wraz z nim:  
\- U mechanika.  
\- W pracy? - Mitchell zdziwił się mocno, przenosił wzrok z Louisa na Harry'ego, który pokręcił przecząco głową.  
\- Nie w pracy. Nie poznaliśmy się w pracy, Louis. Poznaliśmy się u mechanika. - był tak wymowny, jak tylko potrafił, a Louis widząc te ściągnięte, ciemne brwi i dwie zmarszczki na czole Stylesa, potwierdził prędko jego słowa:  
\- Byłem wtedy w drodze do pracy, przed pracą.  
\- Wbiłeś się przede mnie, bo byłem spóźniony kilka minut, pamiętasz? - naciskał brunet.  
\- Tak, tak – kiwnął głową i zaśmiał się – Byłeś wściekły.  
\- Bo zachowałeś się jak dupek.  
\- Byłeś spóźniony, mechanik sam stwierdził, że skoro cię nie było, najpierw zajmie się przeglądem mojego samochodu.  
\- Ale ja wymieniałem klocki hamulcowe.  
\- Byłeś spóźniony.  
\- Mogłem zginąć.  
Louis uniósł brew i przewrócił oczami, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.  
\- Na szczęście nie zginąłeś – mruknął, po czym pogłaskał go po udzie. - I odwdzięczyłem się, zapraszając cię na kawę.  
Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywali się w siebie, Harry kokieteryjnie posłał mu buzi w powietrzu, co tylko spowodowało jeszcze większy uśmiech na twarzy Louisa. A to zaś spowodowało, ze wokół jego iskrzących oczu po raz kolejny pojawiły się maleńkie zmarszczki.  
To romantyczne patrzenie sobie w oczy przerwał im kelner. Uzupełnił kieliszek Harry'ego, zostawił rachunek i odszedł bez słowa.  
Harry już prawie całkiem zapomniał, że randka była udawana, a ich związek tak naprawdę nie istniał.  
*  
Louis naprawdę był samochodem i naprawdę pozwolił Harry'emu zaoszczędzić te kilkanaście funtów, które wydałby na Ubera. Na parkingu pożegnali się z Mitchem i Sarą, którzy oznajmili zgodnie, że już nie mogą doczekać się kolejnego spotkania i nalegali, aby odbyło się u nich. Na wieść o wieczorze planszówek, który zaproponowała kobieta, Harry zareagował nadzwyczaj entuzjastycznie i ręczył, że ogra ich wszystkich w Monopoly i zgarnie każdy możliwy dworzec. Na zakończenie para pomachała im, a Sarah nawet posłała buzi w powietrzu. Harry odwdzięczył się tym samym, wysyłając nawet dwa, a trzeciego składając na policzku Louisa, który zachichotał i szepnął do jego ucha:  
\- Harry, zbieramy się.  
Ten przytaknął głową, więc Louis ujął go w pasie ostrożnie, jednak na tyle stabilnie, aby mężczyzna nie chwiał się zbyt mocno. W podzięce Styles uśmiechnął się do niego szczerze z tym swoim czarujących (i może troszeczkę pijanym) spojrzeniem.  
Gdy byli już w samochodzie, szatyn poprosił o adres Stylesa.  
\- Warunek.  
\- Jaki warunek? - Louis zmarszczył zabawnie brwi.  
Harry nie wiedział, o czym mówił, nie wiedział, dlaczego zażądał jakiegoś warunku. Po prostu nie rozumiał, dlaczego wyrwało mu się to, więc możemy sobie tylko wyobrazić, jakie zdezorientowanie malowało się na jego twarzy w tym momencie. Kiedy już chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ostatecznie poddał się i tylko zażenowany pokręcił głową, po czym podał mu swój adres.  
W porządku. Może miał ten warunek na końcu języka i bardzo, BARDZO mocno pragnął zdobyć się na odwagę, aby mu go zaproponować. Niestety jednak coś go zablokowało i wolał wyprzeć to z pamięci, ponieważ co, jeśli skończyłoby się porażką?  
Odprężony Harry przymknął powieki, wczuwając się w muzykę, która rozbrzmiała w aucie, gdy tylko wyjechali z parkingu. Mężczyzna nie spodziewał się jednak, że jego podśpiewywanie jest na tyle słyszalne, aby zwrócić uwagę kierowcy, dlatego nawet specjalnie się z tym nie krył. Po prostu śpiewał pod nosem, mruczał niewyraźnie w momencie chwilowego zaniku pamięci, a od czasu do czasu pokusił się nawet o specjalne efekty dźwiękowe takie jak imitacja perkusji czy gitary, czy trąbki. Louis nie mógł go ignorować, było to zbyt ciężkie, ponieważ Harry i ta jego lekkość przy śpiewaniu, i frywolność były wręcz magnetyczne. Trudno było oderwać od niego spojrzenie i całkowicie to zignorować. Louis niewiele jednak jeszcze wiedział o jego miłości do Shani Twain.  
I od wzbogacenia się o tę wiedzę dzieliły go tylko sekundy, ponieważ kiedy tylko zabrzmiały pierwsze dźwięki (słyszanej już dzisiaj przez Harry'ego) piosenki „Man! I feel like a woman” automatycznie jego ręce wystrzeliły w górę i mężczyzna wykrzyknął z siebie niekontrolowany krzyk ekscytacji.  
Louis skłamałby, gdyby powiedział, że ten nagły zwrot akcji nie przyprawił go niemal o zawał serca. Jednak nie odważył się odezwać nawet słowem, bo to oznaczałoby, że musiałby przeszkodzić swojemu towarzyszowi w koncercie, który najwyraźniej mu w tym momencie dawał.  
Harry – krótko mówiąc – zdzierał swoje gardło, wykrzykując słowa całym sobą tak głośno i tak wyraźnie, jak tylko pozwalały mu jego możliwości. Pomiędzy zwrotką, a refrenem jęknął równie entuzjastyczne:  
\- Kocham Shanię Twain! - co w gruncie rzeczy po tym kilkudziesięciosekundowym występie już Louisa wcale nie zdziwiło.  
Harry tańczył, bujał się, jak tylko mógł, skrępowany pasami i dachem samochodu, i śpiewał, i krzyczał, i jęczał, i wzdychał. Miał czas swojego życia.  
Był bez wątpienia jedną z lepszych interpretacji wokalistki, jaką Louis słyszał w swoim życiu. I choć uszy zaczynały go powoli boleć (ponieważ bądź co bądź Harry siedział nawet nie pół metra od niego), nie przerwał mu, bo niemiłosiernie bolały go też usta i policzki, a ten ból, spowodowany jakąś dziwną radością i ciepłem, które nowo poznany Harry wniósł do jego życia, był zdecydowanie tym przyjemnym bólem i jego po prostu nie chciał się pozbywać.  
Jednak musiał.  
\- Jesteśmy. - Oznajmił Louis, zatrzymując się przed kamienicą.  
Piosenka skończyła się, a Harry automatycznie posmutniał i przeniósł wzrok na mężczyznę.  
„Jest piękny”, przeleciało mu przez głowę i musiał się naprawdę mocno ugryźć w język, aby nie wypowiedzieć tego na głos. Ich randka się przecież skończyła.  
To było kilkanaście, może kilkadziesiąt sekund. A może nawet dwie albo trzy minuty, które spędzili na niezręcznym wpatrywaniu się w siebie, w swoje oczy, obserwowaniu drobnych drgań kącików uśmiechniętych ust. Harry był tak skupiony, że jego uwagę przykuło nawet unoszące się i opadające jabłko Adama szatyna.  
\- Um... Będę już chyba...  
\- Wejdziesz na górę? - perfidnie wciął mu się w połowie zdania, ale nie miał innego wyjścia. Albo teraz albo nigdy. Czuł się tak, jakby ryzykował teraz swoje życie, miał wrażenie, że fala gorąca buchnęła prosto w jego twarz, gdy czekał na odpowiedź.  
Louis najpierw uśmiechnął się (jeszcze szerzej i szczerzej, na co serce Harry'ego zrobiło co najmniej trzy salta), potem skinął głową i po prostu wyszedł z auta. Czy to miała być zgoda?  
Najwidoczniej, ponieważ obszedł samochód i otworzył drzwi od strony pasażera.  
\- Idziemy? - wyciągnął ku niemu swoje ramię, które Styles bez chwili zastanowienia ujął.  
Harry mieszkał na drugim piętrze, które było także ostatnim i choć dochodziła prawie jedenasta w nocy, był przekonany, że emerytka mieszkająca pod nim, Helen, jeszcze czuwała i nasłuchiwała kroków na korytarzu. Wiedział przynajmniej, że gdyby jutro rano znaleziono go martwego, Helen dopilnowałaby, aby Louisowi morderstwo nie uszło na sucho.  
Zaśmiał się pod nosem, wyobrażając sobie tę scenę. Dlaczego przez chwilę zwątpił w tego anielsko wyglądającego mężczyznę? To było niedorzeczne.  
„Harry, Boże, przymknij się”.  
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Louis musiał zauważyć, że nasz bohater zamyślił się na chwilę, ponieważ zatrzymał się przed drzwiami do mieszkania i stał tak z wyciągniętymi kluczami w ręce.  
\- To tylko wizja – powiedział pod nosem i westchnął, wypuszczając cichy chichot. Chwilę później otworzył mieszkanie i Louis nie mógł już zadać kolejnego pytania, bo został ostrożnie wepchnięty do środka.  
Podczas gdy on rozglądał się po mieszkaniu, zachęcony, aby sam się oprowadził, nie krępował i oglądał wszystko, na co ma ochotę, Harry będący w bardzo dobrym nastroju, przygotował w tym czasie dwa proste drinki (wódka i Dr Pepper, a raczej jego pozbawiona gazu resztka). Coś go nawet podkusiło, aby wrzucić do szklanek maleńkie, kolorowe parasoleczki i był z tego powodu bardzo zadowolony.  
\- Masz bardzo ładne mieszkanie – schlebił Louis, kiedy wreszcie do niego wrócił. Harry wcisnął mu w rękę szklankę z napojem i uniósł ku górze.  
\- Za najlepszą udawaną randkę, na której byłem!  
Szatyn zaśmiał się pod nosem, policzki nawet przybrały subtelny, różowy odcień, jednak odłożył szklankę tuż po tym, gdy do jego nozdrzy doszła woń alkoholu.  
\- Jestem samochodem, Harry. Nie mogę – pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową.  
Harry nie ukrywał, że było mu odrobinę smutno, dlatego wypchnął dolną wargę i przez moment spoglądał prosto w jego oczy, jakby licząc na to, że mężczyzna się złamie. Ten jednak z czułością wpatrywał się tylko w niego, aż pogłaskał po policzku jedną dłonią, a drugą splótł z jego długimi palcami.  
\- Usiądziemy w salonie?  
\- Prowadź, znasz już drogę.  
I wylądowali w salonie, ściślej mówiąc na czarnej, dość sporych rozmiarów kanapie. To była tylko kwestia czasu, nim przestrzeń, którą bezsensownie stworzyli pomiędzy sobą, zniknęła, a ich uda zetknęły się ze sobą. Harry powoli sączył swojego drinka, Louis zerkał to na niego, to na okno, to znowu na niego, i znowu na okno, aż westchnął cicho i zdobył się na odwagę, by szepnąć cicho:  
\- Wiesz, dlaczego naprawdę nie chciałem tego drinka?  
Zaintrygowany odpowiedzią Harry zerknął na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Dr Pepper śmierdzi.  
Oburzony jego słowami mężczyzna przewrócił teatralnie oczami, jakby Louis dotknął jednego z najczulszych punktów.  
\- Czyli co mam przygotować następnym razem?  
\- Będzie następny raz?  
Harry ugryzł się w język.  
\- Co? Nie, nie wiem – zestresowany zaczął się tłumaczyć. - Tak mi się tylko wymsknęło, nie chciałem być nachalny, ani nic. Poważnie. To tylko jedna udawana randka, nic więcej. W porządku. Rozumiem. Ja. Tak. Rozumiem.  
Louis zaczął się śmiać, bo sposób w jaki zareagował Harry po prostu go rozbawił. Zaczął się tłumaczyć, jakby zrobił coś złego, zawstydził się i jego policzki w momencie przybrały kolor dorodnego pomidora.  
\- Czysta.  
Harry był zdezorientowany.  
\- Co „czysta”?  
\- Wódka. Czysta. Następnym razem, odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, poproszę czystą. Piję tylko czystą.  
W jego uśmiechu i spojrzeniu było coś, co sprawiło, że Harry poczuł ciepło w dole swojego brzucha. Robił się też śpiący, ale Louis był taki piękny i interesujący, że nie chciał się z nim jeszcze żegnać.  
\- Jakie to męskie – wymknęło mu się, ale przytaknął mimo wszystko – Zapamiętam.  
Louis nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, Harry tak samo, więc ostatecznie brunet oparł się o jego ramię i przymknął powieki, nie będąc w stanie z nimi walczyć.  
Wyszło naturalnie - w końcu Louisa dłoń spoczęła na jego boku, kciuk zaczął rysować niewidzialne kółeczka, a on sam westchnął cicho w bujne loki Harry'ego. Mężczyzna był od niego większy i musiało to wyglądać komicznie, jednak nie przejmował się tym, bo oboje czuli się dobrze.  
Kiedy kilka minut później Louis zorientował się, że brunet zasnął w jego ramionach, mimowolnie uśmiechnął się do siebie rozczulony tym widokiem i ostrożnie ułożył się z nim na kanapie, upewniwszy się, że poduszka pod głową Stylesa jest na tyle wygodna, by mógł na nim spać. Ku jego zadowoleniu była ona na tyle szeroka, że spokojnie zmieścili się we dwoje i nie było szans (chyba), aby którykolwiek z nich spadł z kanapy. Dlatego też pewnie położył się na boku, tuż za nim, objął Harry'ego ciaśniej ramieniem i kiedy to zrobił, ten podkulił swoje nogi.  
\- Rano będziesz naprawdę w szoku, słońce – szepnął bardziej do siebie, niż do naszego śpiącego księcia i sam zdecydował się przymknąć powieki, i zasnąć.  
Jednak...  
\- Mógłbym zrobić zdjęcie samych twoich oczu i wystarczyłoby, żebym wiedział, że się śmiejesz – wyszeptał sennie Harry, przewracając się na drugi bok.  
\- Co? - Louis zachichotał, a jak rozchylił powieki, zobaczył wpatrującego się w niego Harry'ego z przygryzioną dolną wargą.  
Brunet odchrząknął i powtórzył równie cicho:  
\- Mógłbym zrobić zdjęcie – mówił powoli, ponieważ jednocześnie skupiał się na analizowaniu po raz setny jego pięknych rysów twarzy i błyszczących oczu – twoich oczu. Tylko – położył dłoń na policzku Louisa – I to by wystarczyło, żebym wiedział, że się śmiejesz.  
Louis przekrzywił zabawnie głowę, przez chwilę milczał, nie wiedząc, co powinien odpowiedzieć na ten nietypowy komplement.  
\- Wytykasz moje zmarszczki? - westchnął cicho, ale na ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu.  
\- Są piękne. - Harry brzmiał tak pewnie, że szatyn nie mógł mu nie uwierzyć. - Pocałujesz mnie wreszcie, czy udajemy, że tej gadki nie było i idziemy spać, albo raczej ja idę spać, a ty opuszczasz to mieszkanie i zażenowani zaistniałą sytuacją zapominamy, że w ogóle się poznaliśmy?  
Louisowi najwyraźniej nie trzeba było powtarzać tego drugi raz, bo chwilę później nachylił się do mężczyzny i zbliżył swoje usta do jego, pozwolił najpierw poczuć mu swój oddech na swoich wargach, a potem subtelnie, powolnie pokonał ostatnie milimetry.  
Harry smakował jak alkohol, oczywiście, i Dr Pepper, którego Louis nienawidził.


End file.
